Hunters Meet the Hunters
by Eliro
Summary: Whelp, it's the apocalypse, and Sam, Dean, and the rest of the world are totally screwed; especially since Sam and Dean are tied up in a warehouse, and are basically in the Devil's clutches. Fortunately, the Girl Scouts come to save them...only to kidnap them again. Honestly, Dean just needs a drink. Rated T for cussing, violence, and an unconscious moose.
1. Prologue

**Sam and Dean Get Kidnaped, Then Saved by Sailor Moon, Then Get Kidnaped Again**

Sam and Dean knew what they were getting themselves into when they went to investigate the regular, old, rural town. It had been a trap-of course. Seriously, it was so obvious that demons were trying to catch their attention. There was an explosion of demonic omens all in one place; there were too many disappearances for such a nice, regular, old, rural town; there were cow mutilations; there were storms; there was too much weird activity. The brothers knew it reeked of plots and trouble, but they simply couldn't ignore it.

Which was why Sam and Dean Winchester were tied and gagged in an abandoned warehouse-of course, it was always an abandoned warehouse-filled with snarky, taunting, man-would-Dean-love-to-shove-a-knife-into-their-smug-little-assholes, dick demons.

The demon, Meg, leaned against a nearby wall where Sam and Dean were secured; the place was dank, there was only one way out if you didn't count the window letting the fading sunlight through facing the Winchesters' back, which were stiffly restrained by the ropes that tied them to the massive, cement pillars. Meg wore the typical badass demon look: a black leather jacket, some kickass boots, tight jeans-not leather, as she didn't want to look like a try hard, and a mocking smirk that just drives all the hunters up a wall-literally. She crossed her arms and gloated to the Winchesters about how her father and overlord would wipe all the human scum off the Earth. Well, at least she gloated to the Winchester who could listen, as Sam was unconscious.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss some of the humans." mused Meg, "I love to play with them, but they always break too easily." She glanced at Sam and shook her head.

"mnnhmmnnppphhh!" Dean tried to spit the gag out of his mouth so that he could at least spit back a snarky comment, or a 'bitch' for good measure.

"Oh Dean, I know how much you love hearing the sound of your own voice, but damn let a girl talk." She laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"mmppghhghph!"

"Hey, you know what, Dean-O?" she smirked, "I have an idea!" Meg said too much enthusiasm and excitement. Dean frowned and glared at her. Dean knew that demons being excited was very bad shit. Very, very bad shit, in fact, and he sure as Hell wasn't as excited as Meg. "Wait right there!" She smiled. She slipped out of the room, making sure to slam the heavy, metal door on her way out.

Dean cursed indecipherable words though his gag. He was alone and maybe he would have a chance to get out, but the demons actually did a pretty damn good job of tying him up. Dean was no where near any of his weapons that were stripped off of him a while ago, including the demon killing knife. That probably wouldn't really matter anyway as he was chained, not tied up with rope. He would be getting some pretty arty bruises. Dean already tried praying to Cas, hoping that he could hear Dean, but with Dean's luck the place was probably warded. Even if Cas could somehow get there, he probably couldn't take them anywhere with his mojo running out. Time was already running out, and Meg would be back with her little idea. He helplessly tugged at the chains cutting through his body and wrists, a feeling that he was unfortunately used to as of lately. He blew another curse from his mouth, but it couldn't be heard as he was still gagged. Dean glanced back at Sam, who was still unconscious and had blood streaming from his forehead and angry bruise forming around his cheek and a shiner on top of it all. His breaths were labored, but he didn't move in any other way.

Well, Sam wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Looks like it's still up to Dean to get them out of there. Which wasn't all that reassuring as he had no idea what to do. Maybe if he figured out how to spit the gag out of his mouth, he could exorcise Meg. Only he would be stopped by being kicked in the face and finding his air supply cut off, or worse he would be gaged again.

Dean heard the screeching heavy, metal door open again. He wanted to cover his hears, it was not the type of heavy metal screeching he loved to hear. Meg stepped through, but not alone. A girl was being dragged in with Meg. Literally dragged, as she refused to pick up her chained feet. Her short hair covered her face. She wore a silver jacket that at that point was useless from the cold. She, too, was gagged; Dean guessed that the demons probably got tired of talking to their victims. Except Meg, as she wouldn't shut up.

Meg threw the girl down onto the cold, cement ground. The girl could do nothing to protect her face from the impact. Blood poured from her freckled nose. Meg pulled a large knife from her jacket and unsheathed it to reveal the gleaming blade. Dean didn't know how she managed to pull all of that stuff out of her jacket when she grabbed a goblet from the inside of her leather jacket and set it down next to the girl.

The demon yanked the girl by her short, black hair into a kneeling position, revealing her face. Instead of crying, which is what Dean expected any normal, teenage girl to do in this type of situation, she set her piercing blue eyes into a stony glare, staring ahead, which was where Dean happened to be sitting. Dean tried to resist the urge to squirm, he could tell that this girl was not normal.

"You see Dean-O," Meg set the knife right over the girl's throat, "I was gonna wait until sleeping beauty over there" she nodded her head towards an unconscious Sam, "woke up, but I was getting bored." Meg brought the knife closer to the girl's neck, who was still glaring though her eyes were starting to sparkle with unshed tears. She was going to die, and Dean knew it; however he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do anything about and it was killing him.

"mmmggh kigh mh-"

"Oh shut up with the heroism!" She hissed bringing the knife further into the girl's neck, where blood was starting to trail. The girl tensed.

"'Don't kill her!'" Meg imitated Dean in a gruff voice, "'Kill me instead!' Do you think I'm a dumbass? If I kill you, you'll go to heaven and give in to the torture, and say yes, just like you did in Hell!" She laughed. "No, instead I want you to watch me kill this innocent, young girl so that Lucifer can come to wear your precious brother over there." Meg untied the gag from the girl's mouth and pulled it out. Dean's stomach twisted into sickening angles as he saw the girl struggling not to breathe too hard to avoid the knife right at her throat, his blood boiling as he tried to get free from the chains.

"So, is there anything you want to say, girl? Hmm?" the demon smiled at the girl she was about to kill. Meg locked her arm holding the knife around the girl's neck, making sure to keep it in place while grabbing the goblet.

"Well," she struggled, "I guess I just want to say other than ditching the highlights 'cause it makes you look like you're trying too hard-which you are doing, trying too hard-" Meg frowned.

"I don't have all day, get to the point," she spat.

"What I was going to say, was that maybe next time you kidnap someone, don't hold them near the window." She smiled. Wind blasted through the cell. The demon was tossed away from the girl, who was the only one who didn't seem affected.

"What the-" large shards of glass flew throughout the room. On the ledge of the window where a grappling hook hung, a young girl holding a bow jumped onto the floor and shot Meg right in the heart with an arrow.

Meg laughed. "Sorry, I don't think that's going to kill me."

" _Sorry_ , that's not what we were trying to do." She grinned. More girls jumped through the window. One of them rushed over to the chained girl and helped her out of the frozen demon's grip. Meg roared like an enraged lion.

"What did you do to me!" her voice raged, somehow managing to drop six octaves.

"It's called a devil's trap, dumbass," the now unchained girl laughed. "No moving, no _leaving_!"

The door burst open to reveal four very pissed demons rushing through. All ten of the girls jumped into defensive positions, one of them in the front, obviously the leader. A brown haired girl threw a gleaming, bronze knife that went through one demon's heart. The demon sizzled with orange bursts and then fell to the ground, dead.

"You dumb bitches," a demon seethed. The other girls flew against the walls, but one girl barely even blinked. Her eyes glowed like the moon with fierce anger.

"Fools!" She glared at her soon to be victims. She flicked her wrist. The demons were sent flying to one spot, all stacked. A silver archer's bow appeared on her shoulder and gracefully set an arrow on her bow. She shot the jenga demons, the one arrow gliding through each body like a knife cutting through butter. The girls dropped to the floor. The obviously not human archer turned to the secured Winchesters. Her silver eyes gutting into Dean like how a hunter stares down their prey. She walked over to them and pulled the gag from Dean's mouth. Dean gasped, but then got a bit of a hold of himself, as he was already embarrassed enough.

"Hey, um, Sailor Moon, thanks for saving us, I think we got the rest though."

The girl looked over to Sam, who was still unconscious. "Oh, him, yeah him, he'll be fine, but the place is swarming with demons-"

"Thalia," she looked over to the girl who was only recently unchained, "bag them."

"Yes, mi'Lady" The girl handed Thalia two sacks, and pulled out one of her own to put on the demons head.

"Aw, come on, you need a bit of- hmmggphg" Thalia slipped the gag on.

"Don't worry, I think we have everything taken care of." She looked at the rest of the girls. "Sweep the building. Don't leave any of them alive, we already have one right here." She smirked at the utterly pissed demon smugly.

The girls ran out of the room, after a couple of seconds the demons could be heard screaming. Thalia turned back to Dean, her blue eyes sparking with electricity, making shivers run down his back and his hair raise. Of course, he will never admit it.

"This might hurt a bit." She kicked Dean square in the face, and pitch black overtook him.

 **Annoying AN: Hey you guys, I just started writing again, and I'm not sure how well this was written. I am a bit rusty after all, and had a bit of trouble. So tell me what you think! The updates won't be regularly scheduled or anything just as a warning. I'm also a bit rusty with Percy Jackson and the feeling of Supernatural season 5, just as another warning.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Winchesters Attempt to Booty Scoot to Victory**

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was that he was in a forest, and he was still tied and gagged.

Sonuvabitch, Dean thought. Apparently Sailor Moon was into BDSM, if a teenage girl could be into that. At least he wasn't in chains anymore. Dean looked to his right and he saw Meg sitting right next to him with the arrow still sticking out of her chest and an infamous demon smirk resting on her face, or she she would be she didn't have a gag in her mouth.

Sonuvabitch. On his left, his brother sat gagged with total bitch face. His forehead was bandaged, and he was still cut and bruised; however he looked better than how he looked back at the warehouse.

All of them were lassoed together, but not tied to anything. Dean scoped in his surroundings. Green surrounded him. They were in the forest in the middle of a clearing. Dean didn't see it, but he heard the trickling of a stream somewhere behind him. On the edges of the clearing where the trees got more dense, a couple of wolves circled, growling. Dean assumed that whoever these girls were owned them, and they were there for protection, or keeping the prisoners in. In the middle of the camp, there was a fire pit, and just above it there was wild chicken cooking. Tents were pitched all across the camp. Dean spotted a couple of kids near some of the tents, and there was one next to the fire. Okay, so Sailor Moon lives in the woods, hunts for her food, and is probably a Hermit. Dean spotted what looked like a weapons bag only a couple feet away from him, maybe about two to three yards. No one seemed to be paying much attention to the prisoners, nor the bag of weapons. And maybe she's not as smart as she thinks she is.

Dean nudged Sam and Sam looked at Dean. Dean drove his attention to the lonely weapons bag. Sam seemed to get the idea and nodded. Dean then glared at Meg, and drove her attention to the weapons bag. He was going to kill her after their escape, but he needed her help first if he was going to get out of there. Then after he was going to inhale a bacon double cheese burger, bang the waitress if she was hot and willing, then spend the rest of his time drinking and worrying about the inevitable apocalypse that they had jump started.

Though Meg only glanced down at the arrow in her heart. Dean rolled his eyes, it wasn't like a stab in the heart or a bullet -or in this case an arrow- had ever stopped her before. But oh, no dick demon would stop Dean from eating burgers, banging hot waitresses, and drinking himself to death. He glanced back at Sam, who was staring at Dean waiting for confirmation. Dean nodded, then together they started to booty scoot.

Crinkle, Crinkle, Crack. Sam and Dean stopped. There were too many damn leaves and twigs. And Meg was too damn fat. They glanced at some of the girls around them, but none of them seemed to hear the brothers, and Dean released a breath that he was unaware that he was holding. Dean glanced over at Sam, then Dean nodded and they started to booty scoot again. Each crinkle and crack of the leaves and twigs were like setting off airhorns in a nursery of sleeping babies, nevertheless Sam and Dean kept scooting and Meg tried to be as quiet as possible with the salt soaked ropes branding themselves further into her skin.

Sam and Dean kept scooting through the crinkle crackle minefield closer to the weapons bag, to their freedom. Soon they were five feet away, four feet, three. Soon enough, Dean would be able to reach the bag with his legs, and he could figure out how to cut themselves out. But Dean's shining light of hope was short lived.

A shimmering rainbow facing the prisoners appeared near the girl tending to the fire. Dean couldn't help but stare at the thing. Then Dean finally realized what these girls were: they were a whole freakin' coven of witches...

Sonuvabitch!

The shimmering rainbow then turned into a misty figure of a smiling, brunette girl. She had a goofy grin on her face and was waving like an idiot to the girl tending the fire. Then her eyes landed right on the lassoed group. A hand suddenly grabbed hold of Dean's stomach as she and Dean held eye contact. Dean was shaking his head as if he was saying 'Don't do it, man', Sam was giving her the puppy eyes, and Meg... Meg looked like a rabid dog while she was squirming and hissing all over the place. The rainbow mist girl pointed toward them and the group started to frantically booty scoot towards the weapons bag as the cook turned to see them caught in the act. Dean got a hold of the weapons bag with his feet. Come on, come on, come on.

"Hey!" the girl sprinted to Dean with inhuman speed and delivered a kick right to his stomach. The wind was knocked right out of Dean. The girl snatched the bag from Dean's leg, and more of the girls started running over after hearing the commotion. The teen in the magical, sparkling, rainbow mist smiled at Dean, then he yelled:

"Well, I guess I'll IM you later, bye Sophie!"

"Thanks, bye Mia!"

Dean made sure that 'Mia' could see his glaring eyes: the eyes of a man who went to Hell; the eyes of a man who was tortured, and had tortured others; the eyes of a man who has killed so many things that he can't even keep count anymore; the eyes of a man filled with so much rage; the eyes of a crazed killer. The girl only winked in response and he swiped at the mist, making it disappear.

Fucking bitch.

From one of the tents Thalia, Sailor Moon, and a big, beefy ginger walked out and made their way toward the group. The girls had thrown their heads down and looked anywhere but at the three girls.

"Now, what do we have here." Thalia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

The beefy ginger glared at the men and demon. "They were trying to grab the weapons and escape! They could have done horrible things to us!" The girls flinched, but Ginger didn't seem to notice. She turned to Sailor Moon. "They should be turned into deer!" Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows. The girl glanced over Sam. "And that one into a moose!" Sam snorted. "That's what happens to boys that cross our path anyway." Dean furrowed his eyebrows. What kind of crazy witches are they?

"I know Phoebe," Sailor Moon replied, "but," she sighed, "this is a rather special case. I'd honestly love to see them ripped apart by the wolves." Dean glanced over at the wolves as they bared their teeth, an involuntary shiver ran down his back. He still remembered how he was brought downstairs. "Yet, I'm still not sure what to do with them." She glared at the prisoners.

One of the girls looked up and swallowing, she asked: "Lady Artemis, what makes this case so special? Who're they? What's going on?" Oh great, a group of witches with a freaking Goddess as their leader. Awesome.

"I was just debriefing Thalia and Phoebe on the situation, but you deserve to know of it, too. I already have broken many of the pacts after all."

"What are you talking about?" One of the girls piped, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Artemis's narrowed eyes landed on the group. "How about we sit over near the fire and talk there instead." Artemis whistled and one of the wolves circling the camp bounded over. The wolf reached Artemis and sat at attention, waiting for instruction.

"Guard the captives, and make sure they don't try anything." She glared at the prisoners. The wolf nodded. Dean looked at the wolf and tugged on the restraints. A growl rumbled in the wolf's throat as it her eyes mentally stabbed at Dean. "And" the wolf looked back up at her mistress, "don't harm them." The wolf looked back at a reasonably freaked Dean, but this time the growls were smaller and more quiet.

Artemis walked over to the campfire and the other eight girls followed. She sat down cross-legged, but her back was held straight like her confidence and power. The other girls sat down with her. Artemis stared at the others, considering different ways to introduce the topic to them. They were strong, their minds could be opened up, but such information could have anyone taken aback. Then she decided to just get to the point.

"The Olympians aren't the only gods that exist."

"Yeah, there are also the Roman halves of the Olympians, right?" Thalia asked to confirm.

"Yes," she nodded, "but what I mean is that other pantheons exist like The Egyptian Gods, The Norse Gods, and all of the monsters in those pantheons as well."

 **AN: Okay, so I wanted to write an explanation as to why the Hunters of Artemis knew about this and that and why they were interested in the Winchesters and Meg in this chapter, but I started this a while ago and I honestly forgot why. Oops. I really wanted to make each chapter at least 3,000 words if I was going to continue this, but I don't think something like that would happen for me. Anyway, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this slight filler and that I actually make up something soon so you guys can get a real story!**


End file.
